Random Randomness
by Dex the Hedgehog
Summary: A story with different settings/timeline and events of Sonic and his friends in every chapter. May have humor, romance, pain, and/or stupidity. Enjoy!


Random Randomness

**Hello and welcome to another story! Unlike my previous stories, this one is going have chapters that are random. Different settings/timeline, characters, events, etc. If you like one of your OCs to join, PM me and I'll try to work out something, and limit the characters and their info. It's kind of hard to remember all of that info. I'm going to leave the rating at T, but if you want me to move it up, let me know because I know some of you readers like reading M rated stories. Last, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, it is owned by Sega. Enjoy! **

_**The setting of this chapter takes place on the beach where Sonic and friends choose to relax except one person...**_

"Why did you even bring me here?!" Knuckles asked the group, but in an enraged tone.

"You needed to take a break from that rock, buddy. Besides, you need a cool down." Sonic replied. The hedgehog was right, it seems like Knuckles never had a break from guarding the Master Emerald. But who can blame him? If it would've gotten in the wrong hands, it'll be chaotic, and his home will plummet into the sea!

"That rock isn't going anywhere, Knuckles. Part of you shouldn't have to worry about it." Amy stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the knucklehead.

"It means, I'm taking the day off of trying to steal that precious emerald." Rouge said while walking pass the group. The bat had a black two piece swimsuit, and made Knuckles and Tails blush surprisingly.

"What about Eggman?"

"Jail." Tails answered.

"See? You don't have to worry about Angel Island Knuckles. Everything is going to be all right." Sonic said.

"Let me think about it..." Knuckles began to ponder. "_There's no way I'm staying out here! I'm not leaving the Master Emerald unguarded and I'm not letting these guys interfere with my duty of being guardian!" _ The echidna's thoughts were blocked when Sonic snapped his finger in his face.

"Earth to Knuckles! Are you with us?" The speedster was becoming impatient of him thinking for this long...which was five seconds!

"Fine, I'll stay." Knuckles responded. "_Not for long."_ He thought. The gang scurried on the large beautiful beach. Amy and her best friend, Cream, began making sand castles, Rouge was sunbathing, while wearing dark tinted sunglasses. Sonic was at a chili dog stand, which seemed usual because he ALWAYS eats those things. Some were surprised he didn't ruin stomach with all of that spicy chili. And Tails took a dive in the great blue ocean water. Knuckles decided to walk around the sandy beach and plan how to get back to the island without getting caught by his friends. The echidna found a nice rock to sit on, but the heat was bothering him. It's like the sun beaming on him. "Can this day get any worse?!" Knuckles sarcastically said to himself, but he shouldn't have when he felt something hit his head, and a seagull flying pass him.

"Eww!" Amy retorted. Knuckles quickly shook his head, and luckily the bird crap came off his head. Rouge made a giggle. The echidna growled.

"Stupid bird." He said to himself.

"Hey Knuckie, can you do me a favor?" Rouge asked.

"What do you want, ?" Rouge ignored that last part.

"I need help putting on this sunscreen, So, do you mind rubbing some on my back?" Rouge answered, which only made the echidna blush.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Is there a problem?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Rouge snapped fingers in his face, but seems like he's broken.

"Umm..never mind. I'll ask Amy." The bat said while walking away. Knuckles trance was interrupted when a volleyball hit his head, knocking him down in the sand.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles!" Sonic apologized and helped him up to his feet.

"I'm going home..." Knuckles said.

"Aw come on, I said sorry."

"Not that! I don't want to be here!"

"You're being just like Shadow; boring, grumpy and anti-social." After saying those words, Shadow appeared behind him.

"What was that, faker?" Shadow asked. Sonic turned to face him.

"Fake? We've been over this, Shadow. You're the fake. And I was explaining to Knuckles about..." Sonic was cut off by Shadow.

"About what? You being the fake? As I recalled, I 'AM' the ultimate life form. And I'm far superior than you."

"Oh really? So you're saying you can't die and you are perfect?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes!" Shadow answered while crossing his arm.

"But can you feel pain?" Knuckles asked?

"Hmm, let's see..." Sonic pondered for a split second, then kicking Shadow right in the groin. The ebony hedgehog collapsed on the ground and started yelling.

"SON OF A BITCH! You're dead faker!" Shadow threatened. Knuckles snickered and walked away from the two.

"I'd take that as a "yes". The echidna said to himself while sitting back on the rock.

"Shadow, there are children here!" Sonic replied with a laugh.

"Good, I want them to see what I'll do to you!"

"Riiiiggghhhhhttt. Well, good luck with that!" Sonic ran to Knuckles to finish their conversation.

"Like I was saying, you gotta take a break from guarding that emerald everyday! We want what's best for you, buddy. And not ending like Shadster." Sonic siad while pointing at Shadow.

"I guess I can stay for awhile."

"There we go!" Sonic said while patting his friend on the back.

_**Six hours later**... _

The sun started to set over the horizon, the gang were gathering their belongings, but there was a slight problem...

"AMY!" Rouged roared in anger. The bat's entire backside, including legs, wings, and her..."private accessories" have third degree burn. "I thought you used the sunscreen on my back like I told you to!"

"Umm, about the sunscreen...I forgotten to pack extra, and me and Cream needed some." Amy explained.

"And you didn't tell me this because?!"

"You kinda dosed off." Amy answered. Knuckles giggled.

"Nice tan Rouge! But...I think your other side was overdone." Knuckles remarked, which ended in a hard slap on the face by the angry bat. "OW!" Knuckled yelled while rubbing his cheek.

"Shut up, you idiot." Rouge replied while leaving the beach with the group. But they forgot one thing.

"Hello?! A little help here?!" Shadow yelled, but the gang was out of hearing range, so it was useless. "I can't believe this! Chaos Control!" Nothing happened. "What the hell? Chaos Control!" Still nothing. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Still nothing, besides a seagull flying overhead of him and leaving him a "gift" on his head. "Grrrrrrggghhhhh...SONIC!"

**Miley (Belonging and is one of Ultima the Fox's OC): And that's the end of chapter one! ^_^**

**Dex: (Me) What the hell are you doing here Miley?! **

**Miley: I wanted to ask you something.**

**Dex: What?**

**Miley: Am I gonna be in the next chapter?**

**Dex: No. **

**Miley: But whhhhhhhyyyyyy?!**

**Dex: You set my PS3 on fire!**

**Miley: Well you shouldn't had eaten my tacos! I was hungry that day and haven't eaten anything.**

**Dex: I was desperate, okay? Geez.**

**Miley: Can I be in the next chapter, please?! **

**Dex: ...**

**Miley: If you do, I won't destroy your PS4.**

**Dex: Yeah right.**

**Miley: Oh really? *now holding his PS4 and is now standing by a wood chipper***

**Dex: O_O Okay, okay! Fine! You're in. Just give me back my baby!**

**Miley: Yay! *gives it back to him.**

**Dex: I'm going to start hiding my stuff. :( Anyways, we hoped you enjoyed the chapter. And we'll see you later.**


End file.
